Episode 3129 (3rd October 1990)
Plot Ivy tells Don that she has a message for Emily from Ernest. He warns her not to bother Emily with it. Mike visits Jackie before Ralph Dobson can get to her. He advises her to run the factory until it's a seller's market. She agrees, thinking Peter would want her to make a go of it. Tracy worries that she'll never see Ken if he moves to Kent. Mavis feels threatened by the bikers and decides to enroll in a self-defence class. Percy tells Jim that people are complaining about his scrapyard. Jim tells him to get them to take their complaints to him directly. Mike tells Dobson that Jackie plans to run the factory on her own. Ralph is concerned about her lack of business experience and thinks she'll run it into the ground. Mike persuades him to stand up to her. Tracy threatens to live with Ken when she's sixteen. Deirdre doubts Ken will really leave and accuses him of trying to drive a wedge between her and Tracy. Emily is angry when Ivy tells her that Ernie is trying to get in touch. She tells Ivy that she's behaving stupidly. After failing to get Jackie to change her mind about selling, Ralph tells her that she's out of her depth and refuses to help; he walks out. Cast Regular cast *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Gary - John Thomson (Credited as "John Patrick Thomson") *Ralph Dobson - Michael Lees *Laura Collins - Lynda Rooke Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Yard *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *17 Elmgate Gardens - Living room and hallway *Ingram's Textiles - Factory floor and conference room *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Corridor *Unnamed pub Notes *John Thomson makes a pre-Jesse Chadwick appearance as Gary the biker. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ralph Dobson makes a stand for the old firm. Deirdre worries about Tracy’s latest idea of reconciliation with Ken. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,760,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop (to Ivy Brennan): "I dare say you mean well. But good intentions don't justify stupidity. In my opinion you're deluding yourself in a very silly way. Now that's your own affair, but I must insist you do not include me... or Ernest... in your delusions." Category:1990 episodes